El Rey llora en silencio
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Buscando la Nueva Era: Él había sido feliz. Aunque muchos no lo recordaran, veinte años atrás el Rey TyrantKabuterimon había sido feliz con su amado hijo, el que habiéndole sido robado de sus brazos marcó una herida imborrable en el corazón del soberano. OS


**El rey llora en silencio.**

En cuanto Tiger y el caballero blanco se hubieron despedido respetuosamente del soberano y abandonado el lugar, un preocupado JewelBeemon se volvió a ver al digimon que ahora descansaba su pesado e indestructible cuerpo en el asiento de piedra blanca recubierto de joyas y rodeado de la flora que crecía a su alrededor. El digimon púrpura tenía su mirada puesta en la nada y su respiración era profunda y marcada a juzgar por el movimiento de su pecho. Sus fuertes y grandes manos descansaban sobre los brazos del trono pero no ejercían la misma presión que hacía pocos minutos, cuando el caballero Omegamon le había hecho enfurecer. JewelBeemon sabía que su señor no estaba furioso, sino que invadido por una profunda y terrible melancolía que lo aplastaba y le hacía lucir más viejo. La presencia del Royal Knight y la partida de su soldado predilecto, TigerVespamon, habían abierto aquella incurable herida en el corazón del soberano y ahora le acometía sin piedad. Su servidor sufría mucho viéndole así, pero sabía que nada podía hacer por intentar ayudarle. Nadie en el mundo podía ayudar a TyrantKabuterimon a pasar aquel amargo trago al tener que recordar su gran y terrible pérdida; el robo de lo único en la vida que atesoraba y que tanta falta le hacía desde que lo arrancaran de su lado veinte años atrás.

-JewelBeemon-habló el digimon con su voz grave y pesada.

Su vocero se arrodilló en su lugar y agachó la cabeza, listo para servirle.

-Necesito estar solo.-dijo con la voz apagándosele y la mirada perdida.

Su siervo asintió y se levantó, mientras daba silenciosas indicaciones a los guardias que estaban allí para que también se retiraran, junto con los demás servidores directos del rey. Pronto, toda la corte del soberano se hubo marchado, y JewelBeemon fue el último en desaparecer de la escena antes de dedicarle una compasiva mirada cargada de pesar a su rey y marcharse de allí. El silencio envolvió al monarca durante largos minutos, mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y él trataba de librarse de todas ellas. Los fantasmas del pasado comenzaron a pasearse por el amplio lugar, con sus ruidos, sus gritos, los saltos por todos lados y las risas. Los juegos se repetían en cada lugar donde el digimon posaba la mirada mientras su garganta se volvía un nudo cerrado que no quería dejarle respirar y volver a su realidad, su dolorosa realidad. Podía escuchar los cantos infantiles y ver la sombra que se escurría entre las piernas de sus servidores, siempre tan alegre y lleno de vida, dando vueltas alrededor del trono mientras él fingía buscarle y no encontrarlo. Los pétalos que con su inocencia iba arrancando a las flores e iba desparramando en los brazos de la silla de piedra y soplaba sobre la cabeza del soberano, volaban ahora por encima de él y de su amarga soledad.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y cayeron sin remedio por su rostro, mojando su pecho. El rey dejó salir un único gemido de su boca apretada y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, presionando sus ojos y escondiendo su honda tristeza del resto del mundo, aunque nadie le estaba viendo. Su pequeño hijo se volvió a verlo y se aferró a su alargado cuerpo recubierto mientras le llamaba despacio.

_-Padre, padre ¿por qué lloras?_

-Te extraño hijo mío-le respondió con sus manos aún cubriendo su rostro-cada día me haces más falta aquí a mi lado.

El pequeño Kokuwamon le miró preocupado. Se le iluminó el rostro de pronto y salió corriendo, desapareciendo un momento de la vista de TyrantKabuterimon y regresando al poco con un ramo de pequeñas flores que había cortado. Se acercó a su padre y se las estiró.

_-Ten padre_-le dijo dulcemente-_para que no estés triste._

El rey se secó un lado del rostro con el dorso de la mano y sonrió levemente pero con amargura. Estiró su brazo y cogió las flores, las que desaparecieron barridas por un suave soplo de viento, el que también se llevó la imagen de su hijo y le trajo de regreso a la realidad, golpeando con dureza y frialdad el corazón del soberano. El digimon se quedó con la mano en el aire y el alma en pedazos al ver que la pequeña ilusión que intentaba calmar un poco su tristeza, se había marchado de su lado para dejarle nuevamente con su soledad. TyrantKabuterimon cerró con fuerza los ojos y se recargó contra el respaldo del trono, sosteniendo su cabeza en una mano cargada en el brazo del asiento y suspirando por última vez.

* * *

><p>El lugar que se extendía ante él era infinito y hermoso; una gigantesca pradera cubierta de todos los colores existentes, reflejados por las millones de pequeñas florecillas que crecían y se deleitaban exponiendo su hermosura al mundo y disfrutaban del sol, acariciadas por el viento suave que soplaba y levantaba en su viaje, pétalos y hojas que le seguían en su camino por todo el digimundo. La mancha oscura que constituía el centro del cuadro, se alzó de pronto victoriosa y escudriñando algo entre sus pequeñas manos. Se volvió a verle de pronto, y él pudo ver en su rostro, toda la felicidad y la inocencia del mundo, reflejadas en ese pequeño digimon que ahora se acercaba a él.<p>

-¡Mira padre!-exclamó Kokuwamon levantando sus brazos y estirándole algo al digimon que estaba con él-¡Es un trébol de cuatro hojas!

TyrantKabuterimon se dobló un poco y cogió lo que su hijo le entregaba, observándolo detenidamente y notando el inocente intento del pequeño por darle el preciado regalo a su padre de un trébol de cuatro hojas, habiéndole dividido una de sus hojas en dos y contando así cuatro partes. El soberano rió levemente y acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-¡Vaya! Pero, ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?-preguntó fingiéndose muy sorprendido.-Yo creía que no existían.

-Buscando por supuesto-respondió el niño orgulloso.

-¿Y me lo vas a regalar?

-¡Claro! A ver si así me ganas alguna vez a las cartas-rió y se dio una victoriosa vuelta sobre sí mismo.

El rey volvió a reír y levantó a su hijo con suma facilidad, aún tratándose de un digimon un tanto pesado.

-¡Es que juegas con trampas, por eso me ganas!

-¡No es cierto!-se defendió él-¡No sabes jugar! Incluso JewelBeemon juega mejor que tú-le acusó, mientras metros más allá, el vocero del rey reía para sus adentros de escucharle decir eso al joven príncipe.

TyrantKabuterimon sostuvo a su hijo en brazos mientras éste se batía.

-¡Lánzame papá!

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó él-¿Cuántos vuelos espaciales has hecho hoy?

-¡Lánzame!-volvió a demandar, mientras extendía sus metálicas alas y apuntaba al cielo, emocionado.

El rey accedió y le sostuvo en una mano, y como quien lanza un avioncito de papel, arrojó al digimon al aire, quien con un grito victorioso, se elevó metros hacia arriba y luego comenzó a planear mientras caía, cantando y enviando señales e instrucciones de piloto que no tenían la menor coherencia. Planeó por sobre la cabeza de su padre durante varios segundos, antes de perder la estabilidad y caer al prado cubierto de flores, del cual se levantó con algunos pétalos sobre su cabeza y riendo, siempre riendo.

-¿Quién te enseñó a pilotar así?-reía su padre mientras se le acercaba y lo recogía del suelo.

Se detuvo de jugar con su hijo al notar que un Kuwagamon había entrado a los jardines reales y se acercaba a JewelBeemon, comunicándole algo al oído y luego alejándose. El insecto verde se acercó a su majestad y le reverenció antes de comunicarle.

-Mi señor, los Royal Knights han llegado.

-Muy bien-asintió el soberano con la cabeza-Estaré allí de inmediato.

-Sí mi señor-dijo su servidor antes de inclinar la cabeza y alejarse.

Kokuwamon se quedó en brazos de su padre mientras éste avanzaba flotando sobre el césped tan brillante que separaba el gigantesco jardín de la entrada del castillo.

-Los Royal Knights, son esos digimons que me mencionaste ayer, ¿verdad padre?-preguntó.

-Así es. Son personajes muy importantes en la política y la seguridad del digimundo-le explicó, cuando en aquellos tiempos él también admiraba a los caballeros.

-¿A qué han venido? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No exactamente hijo-le respondió dejándolo al interior del castillo y con sus metálicos pies en el suelo-pero han venido para asegurarse de que nada malo pase en el futuro.

-¿Cómo harán eso?

El rey le miró e hizo un gesto de resignación. Dejó salir el aire retenido y habló.

-Mira; ellos van estableciendo acuerdos y alianzas con todos los reinos que existen, y como nosotros también somos uno, es tiempo de arreglar ciertos tratados y actualizar nuestros convenios.-Kokuwamon ladeó la cabeza sin entender-Entre los acuerdos que tenemos, está la de la defensa y creación de las armadas…

-¡Las de soldados!-saltó su hijo comprendiendo algo al fin.

-Precisamente-sonrió él-Ahora nosotros les entregaremos algunos de nuestros mejores soldados a sus armadas, y ellos garantizarán nuestra seguridad ante algún problema bélico que pueda surgir.

-¡Ahh!-asentía el digimon expresivamente, cuando le asaltó otra duda-¿Y qué soldados les darán?

-Ah…-sabía que a su hijo no le iba a gustar-a Tiger por ejemplo…

-¿A Tiger?-exclamó el pequeño quedándose frio y estático. La energía pareció írsele del cuerpo y se quedó viendo a la nada, lo que divirtió un poco al soberano.

-Vamos, vamos-le animó-sabes que siempre ha sido sueño de Tiger el salir y entrenar bajo las indicaciones de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Ahora que por fin se ha mostrado como un perfecto General dentro de nuestro reino, podrá lucirse afuera y convertirse en un General de gran renombre y categoría.-sonrió y alzó el puño acerado.

-Pero…-dijo Kokuwamon sin ver nada de bueno o interesante en aquello-¡Ya no podré jugar más con él!-dijo con las lágrimas asomando a en sus grandes ojos rojos. Tiger siempre había sido el "juguete" preferido de Kokuwamon, y sabiendo que era además de los soldados más poderosos, y "cooles" a su parecer, aspiraba a ser tan fuerte y genial como él, y tan sabio y querido como su padre por los digimons del reino.

-Él vendrá a verte de cuando en cuando hijo mío-le despidió con una mano en su cabeza y alejándose-ahora, pórtate bien mientras regreso a la Royal C y atiendo estos asuntos.

-¡Adiós~!-le despidió de manera cantarina y con su mano alzada, mientras el rey salía de la estancia que comunicaba a los jardines a través de un largo pasillo.

Esa sería la última vez que le vería; con su mano despidiéndole y su sonrisa dibujada en sus brillantes y redondos ojos rojizos, y el verde follaje a sus espaldas a través de los cristales del salón. En cuanto se volvió y desapareció del castillo para transportarse al lugar en donde sus Generales y los Royal Knights le esperaban, le perdió de vista durante lo que él creyó una eternidad.

-¿Eh?-dejó salir el pequeño al notar algo raro a su espalda.

Se volvió y pudo ver a lo lejos, una silueta de rojo recortada contra el verde fondo del paisaje, bajo la sombra de un árbol y escondida tras éste. No parecía un insecto, más bien tenía forma humana, y sus ojos brillaban intensamente reflejando el sol de aquel día. La criatura le dedicó una sonrisa y levantó su mano, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Kokuwamon miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que le llamaban a él y dio un salto fuera del suelo cerámico del castillo, acercándose a saltitos hacia la mujer y deteniéndose frente a ella. Si estaba en el lugar tenía que ser una sirviente, y tratándose de una, Kokuwamon podría jugar con ella como hacía con todos.

-¡Hola!-le saludó siempre afable y con su voz infantil.

-Saludos joven príncipe-dijo ella agachándose y poniendo una mano en su cabeza, acariciándole despacio.

Kokuwamon sintió el raro tacto y sonrió. Nunca conoció a su madre, por lo que una caricia femenina le había sentado totalmente nueva.

-¿Jugamos?-le preguntó cuando ella retiró su mano.

Arukenimon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Juguemos.

* * *

><p>La junta con los Caballeros de la Realeza terminó tarde, pero se habían aclarado muchos puntos importantes que estaban pendientes con el reino y se actualizaron varios de sus tratados con valiosas ventajas tanto para la Orden como para el Reino de los insectos. TyrantKabuterimon despidió amablemente a Omegamon y sus dos caballeros, acompañados ahora por su soldado preferido y el mejor de todos ellos; Tiger, el General TigerVespamon, quien dentro de pocos años e iniciando su carrera militar fuera de las paredes del secreto reino, escalaría hasta convertirse en el futuro en uno de los Generales de la Elite, aunque esto no ocurriría sin muchos contratiempos y dificultades de por medio. Los caballeros y el General se retiraron y prometieron nuevos avances en la creación y mejora de las armadas, favor que TyrantKabuterimon agradeció y prometió recompensar en el futuro.<p>

Regresó lenta y pesadamente al castillo, seguido de su vocero y un grupo de escoltas que rara vez se separaban de él cuando salía de su fortificación, y dejando sus instrucciones para sus demás servidores, se dirigió a la sala en donde sabía que su hijo estaría esperándole antes de que lo llevara a dormir. Se sorprendió de no encontrarlo allí por lo que llamó a su guarda, Kabuterimon, para saber de él.

-El joven príncipe me encargó que le buscase unos libros en la biblioteca esta tarde mi señor-explicó el insecto con algunos libros en sus muchos brazos-y que no regresara sin ellos, por lo que después de asegurarme de que estuviera jugando en el jardín, no le he vuelto a molestar.

TyrantKabuterimon frunció el ceño extrañado. Ya poco faltaba para que oscureciera y Kokuwamon por lo general ya estaba adentro a esas horas. Salió acompañado de JewelBeemon a buscar al pequeño al enorme jardín trasero del castillo, pero no le encontraron por ninguna parte, así como tampoco sus juguetes. El rey dejó salir un gruñido molesto y dio sus primeras órdenes de registrar el castillo de arriba abajo buscando al rookie; no podía estar en ningún otro sitio. Sus servidores se organizaron rápidamente y comenzaron a buscarle en cada rincón del gigantesco palacio, sin encontrar rastro de él. Los siguientes fueron los guardias, quienes sin haberse movido ni un segundo de sus posiciones, aseguraron de rodillas al soberano que el príncipe jamás salió del castillo por ninguna de las muchas puertas que estaban día y noche custodiadas. El monarca pronto empezó a enfurecer ante la escases de respuestas, y dando nuevas órdenes, el rango de búsqueda se amplió a toda la ciudadela que rodeaba su edificación, registrando en todas las casas e interrogando a cada digimon que habitaba en ellas, sin que nadie pudiera arrojar la menor pista sobre el joven príncipe.

Mientras todo esto ocurría afuera, TyrantKabuterimon estaba sentado en su trono, una mano en cada sien y toda su concentración puesta en detectar la presencia de su amado hijo. Como rey de los insectos, había desarrollado esta habilidad desde que alcanzara su forma final y fue perfeccionándose a lo largo de los años, pudiendo ahora entrar en todas las mentes de los digimons de su gigantesco reino, hablarles, darles instrucciones y leer sus pensamientos con total claridad, logrando ubicarles aún cuando se hubiesen integrado recientemente a su comunidad. Por mucho que rastreó en cada pensamiento, en cada recuerdo y habiendo usado toda su energía en una tarea tan difícil y agotadora, no logró conseguir absolutamente nada, y presionando con fuerza sus ojos, se temió lo peor.

-No podemos encontrarle mi señor-dijo con gran pesar su vocero JewelBeemon, arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha; su voz denotaba toda la preocupación por la que pasaba él también-Ya hemos revisado en cada lugar e interrogado a todos. Nuestras escuadras se mueven ahora a los demás pueblos y ciudades.-informó-Todo nuestro sistema de seguridad y vigilancia trabaja en revisar las grabaciones y buscan señales en los mapas; nos informarán inmediatamente en cuanto tengan algo. Los registros indican que nadie ha entrado ni salido de nuestro reino en todo el día…

-Incompetentes-siseó el rey al escuchar aquello y comprender de pronto lo que había ocurrido. JewelBeemon no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza-¡Traigan a los Royal Knights inmediatamente a mi presencia!

Poco tardaron Omegamon y sus dos acompañantes, RhodoKnightmon y Craniummon, en regresar de vuelta a presencia de TyrantKabuterimon, habiendo sido llamados por un asunto de "emergencia interna" en la que ellos tres estaban involucrados. El digimon blanco se adelantó algunos pasos ante el soberano y le saludó con el debido respeto. Pudo notar inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien con el monarca, pues su mirada acusadora y pesada, la fuerza que ponía en sus fuertes puños y toda la guardia del señor allí reunida, hablaban por sí sola.

-¿Qué es lo que requiere de nosotros señor?-preguntó el digimon blanco extrañado.

-Mi hijo-resolló el rey enfurecido.

Esta respuesta causó aún más confusión en el caballero y sus acompañantes.

-¿Su alteza?

-¡Quiero que me regresen a mi hijo ahora!-exclamó el rey poniéndose de pie de una vez-¡Como se atrevieron a hacerme esto!

Omegamon se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras que RhodoKnightmon y Craniummon atrás se miraron sin comprender y luego observaron a los digimons que a su alrededor les miraban con represión.

-Señor, no entiendo los motivos que tenéis para hacer esta acusación-habló Omegamon sin sonar agresivo para no molestar más al digimon-ni siquiera estamos al tanto de qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que nos culpéis de la situación. Si quiera supiéramos…

-No os hagáis los desentendidos conmigo-dijo el digimon púrpura con sus puños apretados-Mi hijo; mi único hijo Kokuwamon ha desaparecido del reino, y ustedes son los únicos que han entrado y salido en cientos de años.

El caballero blanco miró hacia un lado mientras pensaba. Luego se volvió al rey.

-Es comprensible que nos acuséis de ello entonces, pero soy un Caballero de la Sagrada Orden al servicio de Dios, los Tres Ángeles y los reyes de este digimundo: no tenemos a vuestro hijo. Jamás lo tomaríamos con nosotros bajo ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos os traicionaríamos de este modo. Podemos sin embargo ayudaros e investigar el suceso…

-¡Silencio!-estalló el soberano con un movimiento de su brazo-¡No quiero su ayuda ni palabras vuestras sobre su código de honor! ¡Quiero que me lo regresen ahora mismo! No sé qué quieren de él o de mi, pero no lo conseguiréis. Si no os he declarado guerra es porque tenéis al resto del digimundo en vuestro poder.

-Su alteza por favor-le detuvo Omegamon seriamente-no habléis disparates como aquellos; la guerra entre nosotros no ocurrirá. Ya os he hablado con la verdad; al único que nos llevamos de vuestro reinado es a Tiger…

-Tiger no será para vosotros-le cortó nuevamente el insecto oscuro con su voz grave-Si os atrevéis a hacerme esto…después de que confiara en ustedes y en sus promesas; en todo lo que nos ofrecieron a cambio de hacerme esto a mi…-resolló mientras sus alas de brillante color vibraban por su furia-esto se acabó, Royal Knights.

Los tres caballeros permanecieron en silencio y atentos ante la posible reacción del digimon, quien controlándose, levantó la mirada de golpe y les apuntó.

-¡Ustedes, malditos caballeros que se atrevieron a traicionarme! ¡Nuestra alianza no será jamás! ¡Nunca os volveré a entregar nada si no me habéis regresado a mi hijo! No pondréis un pie de regreso en esta tierra, ¡porque si lo hacéis os juro que os mataré yo mismo!-su cuerpo había comenzado a brillar con el color ardiente del fuego y sus alas producían un zumbido estremecedor-¡Largo de aquí y no regreséis, no quiero volver a saber de vosotros en mi vida!

Los guardias que estaban en el lugar avanzaron hacia los tres caballeros con sus armas al frente, haciéndolos retroceder. No tenían la menor intención de luchar, pues no estaban allí para eso. Sin embargo, la acusación que se había levantado contra ellos, y la alianza ahora destruida con el poderoso reino de los insectos serían muy graves, no solo para ellos sino para los demás Aliados en el futuro. Omegamon sabía que el rey no estaba dentro de sí en aquel momento por el terrible dolor que sentía al haber pedido a su primogénito, y su ira y su tristeza le embargaban hasta dejarle ciego y diciendo cosas que un noble como él jamás habría pronunciado antes. Cerró los ojos y le despidió agachando la cabeza, pidiendo porque el monarca regresara pronto a sus cabales y comprendiera que él no le hubiese mentido jamás, mucho menos después de los miles de años en los que se conocían y habían trabajado juntos, y porque sí les permitiera darles su ayuda para recuperar al príncipe de los insectos y continuar con la paz y el lazo que aquel poderoso imperio había entablado con ellos. El digimon blanco se volvió, lamentando la terrible situación que se había dado y solo esperando lo mejor para ambas partes, especialmente para el adolorido señor que en aquel momento volvía la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecer sus ojos.

Como resultado de la acusación del Rey TyrantKabuterimon hacia la Orden, su alianza se vio destruida el mismo día en que había sido instaurada. El paso de los caballeros hacia su tierra se vio estrictamente prohibido, y junto con terminar todas las negociaciones que antes habían tenido, TyrantKabuterimon prohibió que su soldado predilecto, TigerVespamon, osase servir directamente a los Royal Knights en su armada. Podría sin embargo seguir con su merecido título de General de los Insectos, pero jamás pertenecería a los soldados de la Orden. Por su parte, Omegamon y sus caballeros consumieron buena parte de su tiempo, el que en aquellos años estaba al alcance de su mano mientras la tierra digital descansaba en tranquilidad, en estudiar e investigar a fondo la desaparición del príncipe de los insectos, sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos de aquel reino ni molestar a su señor con el problema, pues no querían provocarle de algún modo. No pudieron conseguir nada sin embargo en los muchos meses que estuvieron tras la pista del pequeño insecto, y teniendo que cerrar el caso debido a la poca información útil que tenían, Kokuwamon se dio por desaparecido sin ninguna explicación posible. El hecho se lamentó en todos los países con colonias de digimons insecto y en las regiones anexas y aliadas de ese reino. Con el tiempo no quedó más que aceptar la misteriosa desaparición del príncipe y poco a poco fue un caso extraño que quedó en el olvido, pero permaneció como una herida latente dentro del imperio y del alma de su soberano, quien durante aquellos veinte largos años, no dejó de llorar ni un solo día a su amado hijo, y de maldecir a los Royal Knights por su traición...

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze.<strong> One-shot añadido de mi larga historia "Buscando la Nueva Era". Mismo estilo que "Serás mío", narra lo ocurrido antes de el fic madre, con detalles para que los lectores puedan ambientarse en lo ocurrido fuera de la historia, y sepan qué pasó en realidad. ¿A que TyrantkKabuterimon era muy simpático antes de perder a su hijo? Este fic me entristece mucho ;w; sí ya sé que soy blanda y cursi a veces, pero me gusta la relación padre-hijo que tenían estos dos, así como la de otro par que saldrá más adelante. Me gustan las historias de lazos familiares, como lo son el de Omegamon y su hermano mayor, entre otros. Espero que les haya gustado, haya respondido algunas de sus dudas, ¡y quieran dejarme su review! ^^


End file.
